The true Ninja Princess
by NewLeriel28
Summary: What would happen if the princess grandpa was killed by Oriku? Can she actually love after such a horrible thing or will she turn down her soul mate to get revenge from Oriku.
1. Chapter 1

The war was over, master Hanzo and the ninjas had gotten rid of Nobunaga and Mitsuhide, only a few followers were left the only one to be concerned about was Oriku but she was a minor danger at least that's what master Munenori said.

I was back at the temple with grandpa, I´d missed him so much that when Sasuke asked me what I wanted to do next all I could answer was that I wanted to get back home. They were all a bit surprised when I told them I wanted to go home but master Saizo said that it was completely normal.

The monks and every one at home game me a warm welcome. It had been almost a week after my return when my grandpa asked me to have a very important talk with him at the temple.

"So what did you want to talk about Ojichan?" I asked after pouring some tea.

"Inori, I was surprised when master Hanzo told me you would be coming back here, don't get me wrong I missed you very much but we were almost sure that you would stay at Iga"

"And why is that?"

"First of all as the ninja princess you must have some sort of training..."

"But the war is over there is no need for me to keep this princess act anymore right?"

"You say it's an act but I guess you still havent realized that the ninja bloodline that you´ve inherited must live on it is important that you keep this in mind you are no ordinary girl"

"Ooook so that means I'm gonna go back to Iga right?"

"Yes you are to return to Iga, but there is another reason for this and before you leave you need to answer the next question, did you fall in love with any of the master ninjas that looked after you"

"Ojichan I can't answer that to you, I mean why... why would you even ask?"

"Inori don't get me wrong I surely have no interest in your private life but I must tell you now that you are to get married soon and I would be less worried knowing that you are to marry the one you love rather than to let the council elders to decide by their own, I could let them know in your behalf who is that you have chosen"

"Well If you put it that way I guess I do have to tell you but why is it that no one told me that I was to get married after all this was over?"

"I guess that we were hoping that would happen by itself but then again you seem to be completely clueless about men"

"Hey that´s not very nice thing to say to your granddaughter..."

We started laughing until we heard a loud scream and a lot of noises coming from outside. Then a couple of ninjas dressed in blue broke the door and grabbed me and my Ojichan, we were tied up when she appeared behind the rest of the ninjas.

Oriku was leading the small group of 15 ninjas and her eyes were gleaming with hatred the moment she saw me.

"Well, well, we finally found the ninja princess guess the time for revenge has come..."

"Dont touch her you traitors..." yelled Ojichan

"Quiet old man you are the first part of this revenge, she will suffer seeing you being tortured by my comrades and after they are done with you they will use her as their whore and kill her it's because of her that master Mitzuhide is death, but thanks to your reckless decision to get back home I got my chance to get rid of you."

One of the ninjas gaged me so I wasnt able to even shout , Oriku turned her back and disappeared the moment she closed the door I knew Ojichan and me were doomed.

So I fell in love with this game but I dont like how the princess is all fragile and all that stuff so Im using my OC from the game to create this fic. Please review and let me know what you think.

Atte Leriel28


	2. Saving her

Ojichan laid there lifeless, and Oriku´s ninjas started walking towards me.

"Well then "princess" it's time to get some fun"

"You can try to scream all you want; nobody will hear you we killed pretty much everyone around"

"Hey take of the thing in her mouth I actually want to hear her scream"

One of them took of the gag from my mouth but no sound escaped my mouth, silent tears kept dropping from my eyes after seeing the man that was like a father to me being tortured to death and now it was my turn what kind of horrible things awaited for me. As my mind drifted in this thoughts one of them picked me from the floor and started undressing me, the moment I felt his hands in my bared skin something cracked in my head and I let out a strong scream. In the same instant the door crashed open, and the guy that was holding me tossed me to the floor, when I looked up to see what was going on, I only saw someone fighting against the ninjas that had killed Ojichan. Right then I passed out.

We were on our way to Inori´s home, Master Hanzo had told us that the princess needed to return to Iga but since Oriku was still on the run, it was dangerous to let her travel alone. I was excited to see her, but as we got closer to the village we noticed something was wrong there was an awful smell in the air the typical smell of blood and also smoke.

"Master Hanzo... "

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I'm faster than you and the others; can I get ahead and go straight to the temple? I'm worried"

"Sure just be careful, and protect the princess at all cost"

As I got near the village I saw houses burning but my eyes focused on the temple it seemed there was nothing wrong with it but when I got there I found the lifeless bodies of all the monks and then just as I was getting near the temple´s door I heard a scream, it was Inori, without any doubt I broke the door and the moment I spotted Inori I was filled with anger four ninjas were surrounding her, she was half naked and one of them had his hand on her breast. Without any thought I attacked them and the one that had Inori threw her to the floor as he tried to attack me, that made me even more angry and with one move I took him down, other ninjas came and started to attack but then I heard the others masters, the moment I saw them inside the temple I ran towards the princess, I picked her up and put the top of her kimono back on.

"Inori, Inori are you alright? Inori please open your eyes..."

"Sasuke take the princess out of here" yelled master Goemon

I held her in my arms unconscious and master Kotaro and me got out of there as fast as we could. When we were far from the village we checked that she wasn't hurt or anything.

"She seems to be ok physically, but let´s hurry back to Iga so a doctor sees her" said master Kotaro after checking her vitals

"Kotaro what if they tortured her mentally?" I asked

"We won't know until she wakes up, but I saw her Ojichan death and pretty damaged that means that they may have made her watch while they tortured him and we don't know if they got their chance to rape her in anyway" answered Kotaro

"I failed her... damn it…"

"It´s not your fault Sasuke" said master Hanzo coming out of nowhere. "We were all careless by leaving her without someone to look after her and knowing that Oriku was still on the run".

Without saying anything else we headed back to Iga as fast as we could.

About three days passed and Inori still didn't wake up, the doctor had checked her everyday but apparently there was nothing wrong with her except maybe the mental shock she had been through and that by not waking up her mind was keeping her safe from the horrible reality she had lived at the temple that day.

I was in the Hatori house garden when Kuma called out to me.

"Hey Sasuke, what are you doing here so alone?"

"Kuma I was just… trying to get my mind off things…"

"That or you are just worried about Inori?"

"I guess is a bit of both things, I can't help think that when she wakes she won't be the same"

"What do you mean not the same?"

"I know how the death of someone you love changes you, although I can't even imagine how much worst it is to see someone you love being tortured but I'm guessing it's pretty bad"

"At least you got there in time to stop those bastards from doing something to her"

"Yeah at least… but if I hadn't gotten there before the others, only god knows what they were planning to do with her"

"Master Sasuke" yelled a servant "the princess is awake but she is acting very aggressive, she won't let anyone come near her"

I ran to her room, and as I got near I heard her screaming.

"Don't touch me, stay away or else"

"Inori calm down we won't harm you" said master Hanzo from a safe distance

"Let me handle this" I said in a loud voice, not doubting my actions, I started getting close to her.

"Stay away from me, don't come any closer…" she yelled as I walked towards her, when I was near enough she tried to hit me, I held her fist in my hand.

"Nice punch but this isn't the time to use it" after that I gave her a strong slap and she stopped trying to fight me

"Sasuke what in the…" exclaimed master Hanzo but just as he started saying this Inori burst into tears right in my arms.

"Ojichan, they killed him and the monks… and I couldn't do anything Sasuke, I was about to be raped, the useless little princess was about to be used as a whore and I couldn't defend myself or my Ojichan" it was all she said in her cries and while she said that she grabbed my clothes in her fist

After a few minutes of crying she fell asleep in my lap, while she slept I played with her hair trying to calm myself, I had never seen a woman cry like that or even have her cry in my arms. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I answered, as the door opened master Saizo came to my view "Saizo, what brings you here?"

"Master Hanzo told me what happened earlier he seems impressed by the way you handled the princess crisis, but I should´ve known you would act according to the situation" answered Saizo

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If there is anyone that can understand her and help her it's you Sasuke so you better be prepared, cause if you actually love her the way you always bluff about it, here´s your chance to show it" And with that he got up and left.

"I do love her, I have no doubt about it, I will be here for her there is no need to tell me that" I told to myself

The day came to an end and at least in this moment I was able to hold her and protect her even if she needed to be protected from herself.


End file.
